Jacob's Speedy Progress Strat
Some players don't know the best strategy to play Clicker Business Tycoon. Because of that, I decided to make this wiki page. I will divide the categories into 4 separate sections. # Buying stuff with Cash # When to reset # Buying upgrades with workers # Buying upgrades with gold # Buying stuff with cash. You may think that it is best to purchase the cheapest unlock and upgrade that is available, however, this is not always the case. It is sometimes more beneficial to buy upgrades and unlocks out of order. You can figure out what is most efficient to buy by doing division to calculate how many seconds it would take to make a profit off of a purchase. Just divide the cost by the increase in profit/sec to figure that out, the lower the number, the faster you will make a profit. # When to reset. This is probably the most difficult thing to optimize. How often to reset and when to buy worker upgrades are linked. The general rule of thumb is usually to reset as soon as your workers gained after reset is more than how many workers you have. There are some exceptions to this rule though. For example, if you are gaining workers really quickly (as in have more than double as many workers hired with reset compared to your current workers before it takes more than 20 seconds to buy the cheapest unlock or upgrade), then you should reset when you don't have the patience to wait longer to purchase the next unlock or upgrade without closing the game. On the other hand, if you are gaining workers very slowly, then it is probably best to reset sooner so you can get more XP to level up from buying businesses again to earn gold to spend on permanent upgrades to speed up your progress. Make sure that when you reset, you gain more workers than you have spent in your last session or you will not only go backwards, but also SLOW your progress down. # Buying upgrades with workers. This is probably the most critical thing to optimize. Spending workers incorrectly can significantly slow your progress and even RUIN your game in extreme cases. Note: just because you will make more money/sec after buying a worker upgrades does not always mean you should buy it! You also have to keep in mind that you don't get the workers back after spending them on your next reset, you will have to re-earn them again. (at an increased cost!) If you spend 45% of your workers on a x2 all profit upgrade, then you will make slightly more money, but it will actually make your next couple future resets take longer. Buy all profit worker upgrades when they cost <25% of your current workers. Worker upgrades that increase the profit bonus per worker are actually not very great, as most of them just give a small increase. These should only be bought if they cost less than 5% of your current workers. As for worker upgrades that multiply the profit of 1 business, those really depend on the multiplier and what percent of your current profit that that specific business is making. But most of the time, those should be bought if they cost less than 10% of your current workers. # Buying stuff with gold. As far as the gold upgrades go, you will need to figure out what gold upgrade gives you the most increase in profit/sec per gold bar. This isn't very difficult to optimize, but it's not very easy either. Gold upgrades are needed to complete the game in a reasonable time period.